epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Paw
The Power Paw is a al cat toy available for NoLegs' in . Description The Power Paw is composed of a glove with a game controller attached to it and a gun held at the barrel and used as a blunt weapon. The two have been stylized with a black and chrome color scheme. The Power Paw is an offensive weapon that grants a strong boost to along with an above average boost to . It also gives smaller boosts to and . Aside from a nifty set of stats, the Power Paw also has a chance to inflict with Weapon-elemental attacks. However even assuming Stagger hits, if the bonus skill is cast then it will nullify the Stagger, instead empowering the bonus skill. As such, the Power Paw is not too useful for Staggering single targets. It can also randomly summon the Gray Pixel to inflict on a single enemy, granting it a small supportive effect. With its stats and bonus skills, the Power Paw is an interesting weapon; while the lack of Bomb skills on NoLegs restricts it somewhat (only the Bullet Bob tree is boosted), the Power Paw is a solid weapon that has some interesting perks. The Power Paw resists , and . None of these resistances become immunities at level 5. Found by a star in the Secret World after defeating Snowflake. * * |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 10% |lvl1ATK = 20% |lvl2ATK = 35% |lvl3ATK = 45% |lvl4ATK = 60% |lvl5ATK = 75% |lvl2MAG = 10% |lvl3MAG = 20% |lvl4MAG = 30% |lvl5MAG = 40% |lvl1ACC = 5% |lvl2ACC = 10% |lvl3ACC = 15% |lvl4ACC = 20% |lvl5ACC = 25% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bio |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Bomb |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Bomb |AutoSkillChance = (80%) |BonusSkillPower = 60 |BonusSkillChance = (66%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 35% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 45% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |item21 = Spring |item21number = 1 |item22 = Super Tape |item22number = 1 |item31 = Floppy |item31number = 2 |item32 = Super Tape |item32number = 2 |item41 = P2 Processor |item41number = 1 |item42 = Metal Idol |item42icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Metal Idol.png |item42number = 1 |item51 = Game Child |item51number = 1 |item52 = P2 Processor |item52number = 1 |item53 = Floppy |item53number = 2}} * * * |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 10% |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 55% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 40% |lvl5MAG = 55% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 10% |lvl4ACC = 15% |lvl5ACC = 20% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bomb |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Stagger+Confuse |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Thunder |AutoSkillChance = (50%) |BonusSkillPower = 120/5 |BonusSkillChance = (20%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 35% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 45% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |item21 = Spring |item21number = 1 |item22 = Super Tape |item22number = 1 |item31 = Floppy |item31number = 2 |item32 = Super Tape |item32number = 2 |item41 = P2 Processor |item41number = 1 |item42 = Floppy |item42number = 4 |item51 = Game Child |item51number = 1 |item52 = Gray Pixel |item52icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Gray Pixel.png |item52number = 1}} Trivia *The Power Paw's design is a reference to the Power Glove and NES Zapper, two peripherals made for the Nintendo Entertainment System. This use of retro video games for weaponry is reminiscent of the Ultra Zapper in EBF4. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Cat Toys Category:NoLegs